


Frozen

by 0anon0



Series: Transdimensional series [2]
Category: Twilight RPF, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doppelganger, M/M, Nipple Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Edward meet in the Forks High School locker room. But something strange is happening. What will happen when everyone magically freezes? Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fictional characters. They belong to whoever had the rights to them. I also don't own the real life people; they own themselves. Nothing in this story has any bearing on the individual themselves.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

Jacob walked into the locker room of the Forks High School gym. His father had given him a membership for his birthday. Jacob had not let it go to waste. He had been using the gym at the school every day for the past week. It was school holidays, the the gym and pool were still open, and in fact, they were busier during these holiday periods than in the semester.

Jacob pushed his way through the crowd of men and boys to his locker, quickly undressed, piling his clothes into the locker, and walked towards the shower area. The Forks High School gym had a communal shower area, as did many schools. It made Jacob feel awkward. He hated that everyone else could see him naked. Unfortunately, there were no private showers here, and Jacob had to shower. His exercise regime meant that his muscular body was covered in a shining layer of sweat, and Jacob always liked to wash that off as soon as he could. Jacob turned the corner, and saw that the shower area was nearly full. He pushed his way to the other side where he spied an unused shower head and turned it on, sighing as the water cascaded over his sweaty body.

A few minutes later, Jacob hurried back to his locker. He didn't like having to shower naked. As he approached his locker through the crowd of people, a towel tied around his waist, he saw a familiar shape lounging against the lockers, naked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I go to this school", the other boy replied.

Edward was tall and very pale. He was also a vampire. Edward and Jacob's families were enemies. Vampires and werewolves never got on. And Jacob's family had been protecting the town of Forks for centuries. The werewolf and vampire families had come to an uneasy truce in recent years; the vampires wouldn't feed on the resident humans, and the werewolves wouldn't rip the vampires to shreds. So far, it had held. But recently, the truce was getting more strained. Edward was seeing a human woman, Bella Swan, coincidently also one of Jacob's friends. The relationship between Edward and Jacob had only every been cordial because of that.

"What about you?" Edward continued. "You don't go here. You go to school on your reservation."

"I'm allowed to go to the gym here", Jacob replied, his temper rising.

Jacob took a deep breath, trying to force away his anger. He had promised himself that he would tolerate Edward, if only for his friendship with Bella. A small part of his mind, however, yelled at him to rip out Edward's throat in order to protect his friend.

"I can definitely see that you've been exercising", Edward commented. His eyes inspected Jacob's muscles, moving from arms to his chest, before hovering on a spot further down. Jacob knew that he still had a towel around his waist, but he felt completely naked. Edward raised his eyes and stared into Jacob's.

"You've definitely got big muscles", Edward said, the ghost of a smile hovering on his lips.

Jacob blushed. He found it embarrassing that Edward had been checking him out. But he likes my muscles, a tiny voice in the back of his mind said. Jacob's penis twitched imperceptibly. Edward's smile widened.

"You seem to have forgotten that I can read your mind", he teased.

Jacob blushed more. He wished that he could get away from here, to hide from his shame. But no matter how hard he wished for it, the ground refused to swallow him up.

"Don't go so soon", Edward said, laughter in his golden eyes. "We've barely even started chatting."

"I don't have anything to say to you", Jacob said evenly. He stared at his locker, refusing to look at Edward's face.

"That's not what your thoughts say", Edward replied. Jacob didn't say anything in response.

"If you want to, you can check out my package", Edward continued, still teasing. Jacob stared at the vampire in shock.

"What do you mean?" he spluttered.

"I know you want to", Edward said, as way of explanation.

Jacob was saved from replying by a strange occurrence. All of a sudden, everything seemed to stop. The sound of all the other people in the locker room and of the running water of the showers died. Both Edward and Jacob looked around. Everyone other than them had stopped moving. They were the only two people who weren't frozen. All animosity was temporarily put aside as Jacob and Edward tried to work out what was happening.

"Is this one of your lot?" Jacob asked, glancing at Edward. Edward shrugged.

"It could be," he replied. "I've never claimed to know all vampire talents. The Volturi could be behind this, but I don't think so. They don't like to confront us in front of humans. Though, I wouldn't put it past them."

Bloody leeches, Jacob thought to himself.

"I heard that, pup", Edward said.

Jacob was about to reply when he heard a tapping sound. Both Edward and he spun around. The tapping was coming from a mirror next to Jacob's locker. Just like in real life, all but two of the people in the mirror were frozen. But those two people weren't bickering as they were. The reflections of Jacob and Edward were gazing out at them, the mirror version of Jacob tapping on the mirror.

Jacob and Edward approached the mirror cautiously. They had no idea what was happening, but didn't want to risk falling into a trap. The pair in the mirror had seen them approach, and had taken a step backwards. They were now talking together, but neither Jacob nor Edward could hear what they said.

"Why aren't they doing the same thing as us?" Edward asked. "Are they even us?"

Jacob shrugged. He had no answers.

The two boys in the mirror turned back to look at Jacob and Edward. They seemed to be able to see Jacob and Edward, just as Jacob and Edward were able to see them. All that separated them was just a thin sheet of glass, or a whole different reality. Jacob put his hand on the mirror in front of his mirror double. The Jacob in the mirror slowly lifted his hand and placed it opposite Jacob's hand. Jacob felt a tingle run up his arm.

Suddenly, Jacob felt as if the world shifted under his feet. He staggered and cannoned into someone. Jacob grabbed wildly, clinging to the other person. He hoped they wouldn't mind. As the world seemed to right itself, Jacob straightened, and look into the eyes of... himself. With a yell, Jacob sprang backwards. He saw that two Edwards were eyeing each other.

"What are you?" one of the Edward's asked.

"I'm Edward", the other Edward replied.

"Edward Cullen, I presume?" Jacob's doppelgänger asked, a small smile on his face. When the other three looked at him in surprise, he continued. "And you must be Jacob", he said, gesturing at Jacob.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked, suspicious. "And why do you look like me?"

"I'm Taylor, and this is Rob", Taylor said, nodding at Edward's look-alike. "We are actors in the  _Twilight_  series of films. And I think that we've been brought across into that world. Yours. Or you into ours. It doesn't matter." Jacob and Edward were still staring.

"There's a film about us?" Edward said.

"Yeah", Rob replied. "Four, in fact. We've just finished filming the last one."

The four boys looked at each other, unsure what to do now.

"I've got to say", Edward said, breaking the silence, "I definitely look good." His eyes were roaming up and down Rob's body. Edward's eyebrows raised, as if he had just heard a tasty bit of gossip. "Oh, that would be an interesting experience", he told Rob. Rob blushed.

It was then that Jacob realised that he was the only one of the four boys with any semblance of clothing, though the towel he was wearing didn't count for much. Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob saw Rob's penis twitch, probably due to a dirty thought. He also saw Edward's penis twitch in response. Jacob quickly looked away, embarrassed at what he had seen. He caught Taylor's eye, and squeaked at the look of hunger his doppelgänger was giving him. Swiftly, Taylor crossed the gap between them and pressed himself against Jacob. Jacob could feel Taylor's heat against him, as well as a hard object pressing against his stomach. This is not pleasant, he thought desperately to himself, not pleasant at all! He looked over to Edward to get the vampire to save him, but Edward and his lookalike were pressed against each other also, kissing deeply.

"Don't worry", Taylor whispered in Jacobs ear, his breathe making Jacob shiver. "This will feel good."

Taylor bent down, and took one of Jacob's nipples in his mouth. Jacob cried out in surprise. Taylor began to bite and suck in turn. Meanwhile, Taylor's hands were moving around Jacob's waist. With a quick pull, Taylor ripped off Jacob's towel. Jacob, however was in no state to complain. As Taylor's mouth moved up to Jacob's neck, making its way up to Jacob's mouth, one of Taylor's hands wrapped itself around Jacob's slowly-hardening penis, stroking it into full wakefulness. Taylor's mouth captured Jacob's with his, and Jacob melted into Taylor, his eyes closed, unable to think of anything but release. As if from far away, Jacob could hear the sounds of Edward and Rob grunting and moaning, but it felt like it was in another room. All he was aware of was the hand on his penis and the mouth on his.

For a few minutes, Taylor deepened the kiss, his tongue invading Jacob's mouth. Then, he pulled away. Jacob mewled as the sensation left him. Suddenly, Jacob felt a new sensation on his penis. It was warm and moist. His eyes flew open and he stared down at Taylor. Taylor was staring up at him as he licked Jacob's penis. Without breaking eye contact, Taylor proceeded to take the whole of Jacob's length into his mouth. This was enough to send Jacob over the edge. With barely a cry of warning, Jacob came. Taylor, his mouth still on Jacob's penis, did his best to swallow all of Jacob's cum, but still, some managed to leak out the sides of his mouth. Exhausted, Jacob slumped on the ground, his back against the lockers, staring into nothing.

Jacob was roused a few minutes later by the voices of the other three boys, loud in the otherwise quiet room. Jacob got up, and trotted over to where they were standing. Edward, Rob and Taylor were looking at a boy their age. He had blond hair and was muscular. Jacob vaguely recognised him. His name's Mike Newton, he thought, remembering. Unfortunately for Mike, time had stopped for him at a very inopportune time. He had just gotten undressed, which mean that his naked arse was stuck up in the air for all to see. He would have at least been happy to know that only the four boys here could see him.

"Mike Newton", Edward said, anger in his voice. "He's always following Bella around. It's as if he still thinks he has a chance with her. I'd have stopped it earlier, but I know how Bella would react if I did."

"Well, now is your perfect time to get back at him", Rob said, grinning. "There's no way he can catch you, no matter what you do. And Bella won't have any idea either."

Edward grinned down at Mike, as if he approved this idea. He ran a finger down Mike's crack.

"That sounds like a good plan", he said. Jacob shivered at the menace in Edward's voice.

Edward grabbed his penis and jerked it a few times, bringing to its full, hard length. Then, in one swift motion, Edward thrust himself into Mike. It seemed like whatever was keeping everyone frozen also relaxed all their muscles, since Edward went into Mike as easily as a knife through butter. Edward began to grunt and moan as he thrust deeper and deeper into the still boy. Meanwhile, Taylor walked in front of Mike. He lifted Mike's head so that it was at waist height and prised open his mouth. Mike was standing there, his mouth agape as he rock back and forth on his heels in time to Edward's thrusts. But not for long. Taylor had lined up his penis and was sliding it into Mike's waiting mouth. Jacob just stared at the boy was being penetrated at both ends.

Suddenly, Jacob felt a cool hand on his back. Startled, he turned, and found himself staring into Rob's blue-grey eyes. Jacob had completely forgotten him. Jacob's slight hesitation allowed Rob to pull Jacob's hands behind his back and bend him forward. Jacob yelled in shock and anger, but no one was there to hear, and Edward and Taylor were too occupied to interfere. For all his looks, Rob was strong. As he was, Jacob knew that he could not overpower Rob, but shifting into wolf form, Jacob was stronger than anyone, but for possibly a vampire or another wolf. He tried to shift, but found that he couldn't. Jacob's eyes widened in shock as he realised there was no way out of his predicament. He could feel Rob's warm body positioned behind him, and especially, Rob's hard penis breeding against his crack. With one hand still holding Jacob's arms together, Rob reached down, and slid a finger down Jacob's crack until it rested on Jacob's hole.

"Just relax", Jacob heard the pale actor drawl.

Slowly, Rob began to force a finger inside Jacob. Jacob tried to stop it, to push the finger out, but he was unsuccessful. There was nothing he could do at this moment. Unwillingly, Jacob relaxed, allowing Rob easier access. That way, it would be over quicker. Rob quickly added another finger, sliding them in and out, deeper each time.

All of a sudden, Jacob felt Rob's fingers touch something inside him, some bundle of nerves that he never knew existed. Stars swam in front of his eyes as he felt a wave of pleasure run through him. Rob thrust his fingers in a few more times before withdrawing them completely. Jacob sighed in relief. But that feeling turned into terror as he felt something that was way too thick to be a finger poking at his entrance. Jacob gabbled protests, trying to convince Rob to stop, but it was no use. Slowly, but surely, Rob pushed his penis inside of Jacob. When it was fully inside he left it there. Jacob could feel the pressure inside him.

"Move", he said, through gritted teeth, barely believing what he was saying.

Rob didn't move. Jacob whined again but to no avail. He tried to pull away, but before he got more that. A few centimetres away, Rob pulled him back harshly.

"If you want movement", he said, "you need to do the moving."

Jacob's face was red with embarrassment. But he couldn't stay there. In a stalemate between him and Rob, Jacob knew that he would be the first to capitulate. He knew he couldn't stand the pressure inside him for much longer. Defeated and ashamed, Jacob began to slowly pull away again. Just as before, when Jacob nearly pulled off Rob's penis, Rob violently jerked him back. This time, Rob's penis hit that sweet spot inside of him, causing Jacob to see stars again. But now Jacob had worked out the rules. He could go at his own pace, as long as he didn't pull too far away.

Soon Jacob settled into a rhythm. He would pull away, until just before Rob pulled him back, and then slowly impale himself on Rob's penis again. He looked up at the other boys. Edward and Taylor were still using Mike as their plaything. Taylor was thrusting in and out of Mike's mouth, while Edward was using Mike's arse. Both were leaning forward over Mike's back and kissing each other.

This continued for a number of minutes. The only sounds were those of the moans, groans and gasps of the four boys. Suddenly, Edward pulled out his penis from Mike.

"I'm cumming!" he yelled.

A few tugs later, Edward came on Mike's back. Not long later, Taylor reach the edge. He removed his penis from Mike's mouth, and shot his load over Mike's face. The sight of the frozen boy covered in cum and with his mouth and arse open as Edward and Taylor had left them seemed to take Rob past the point of no return. He grabbed Jacob and pulled him so that his penis was deeply embedded in Jacob, and with a shudder, Rob came inside of him.

Jacob finally pulled away and turned to face Rob to tell at him. Then all of a sudden, he felt a tingle run down his arm, the same one with which he had originally touched the mirror. Before he could warn the other three boys, the world shifted.

* * *

Jacob staggered. He felt like he had fallen asleep on his feet. He righted himself quickly. He seemed to remember a dream of sorts… but it was fading. Jacob looked up, and was caught in Edward's golden eyes. He stared. Behind him, Jacob heard a yell. He turned quickly.

Mike Newton was lying on the floor near them. It looked like he had been getting undressed when he had just fallen over, for no apparent reason. Mike was just lying there, clutching his arse. He seemed to have bruised himself as he fell.

"Go have shower", Edward said to Mike coldly, disdain in his voice. "You seem to be covered in some white muck." He turned back to Jacob and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" he said. "Have you considered my offer to check me out?"

Unwillingly, Jacob's eyes were drawn down, past Edward tight muscles to his groin. Jacob reddened when he saw that Edward was a full mast, his penis jutting out from his body. Edward took a step forward, forcing Jacob to back into the lockers.

"I'm not the only one who got excited by this conversation", he said, reaching down with one hand to cup Jacob's genitals through his towel. To Jacob's horror, he realised that he was also hard. Edward looked deep into Jacob's eyes. "Let's see what we can do with this", he said.


End file.
